The disclosure relates to a guiding rail for guiding a guide carriage. Furthermore, the disclosure relates to a substructure for securing a guiding rail and an arrangement which has a guiding rail and a substructure.
DE 10 2014 220 587 A1 discloses a guiding rail. This has a rail base having a lower side. In this instance, the lower side is covered by a covering profile with which two channels for cooling the guiding rail are formed. By means of a dovetail securing system, the guiding rail can be secured to a substructure.
EP 1 907 171 discloses a guiding rail which has on the base face thereof a longitudinal groove as a cooling medium groove. Furthermore, the guiding rail has a large number of through-holes which serve to receive securing means in order to secure the guiding rail to a substructure. The through-holes in this instance intersect with the cooling medium groove, whereby a high level of sealing complexity is disadvantageously required